


Messing with me

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: August Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: August Writing Challenge, F/F, Fluff, day 7: the bad thing no one talks about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Akko gets curious about something during the regular Sucy potion testing.





	Messing with me

For the millionth time since they met, Akko found herself drinking the latest potion Sucy concocted for her. What was strange about this one was that it actually tasted good. While Akko wanted to say it was a good thing, knowing Sucy and her poisons, she was probably about to die in the next ten minutes.

„Relax, Akko. It’s not going to kill you.” Sucy spoke, probably noticing her distress.

„You say that every time and I’m still not assured.”

Sucy laughed in her special, dismissive manner.

„I love you much more alive than dead.”

A flush crept up on Akko’s cheeks and ears. She didn’t understand why, but whenever Sucy said she loved her - whatever the context of the sentence was - she just couldn’t stop blushing.

„I thought you just love messing with me.”

„I do. But, how can I mess with you if you’re not alive. Frankly, Akko, that’s simple logic. Even your brain should be capable of producing it.”

„It is capable, thank you very much!”

„Sure, sure. Now stop talking and let me observe the effects. I think you should only feel slightly sick this time - the dosage is about a quarter of the one last time but I hope doubly as potent.”

Akko listened to her girlfriend. She hated staying still and waiting for something to happen, so she attempted to do the same thing Lotte was doing - read a book. Unfortunately, all she had was boring textbooks while Lotte was engrossed in Nightfall, _again_.

Her thoughts wandered off to the poison testing again. Akko was okay with being the one tested upon - in a way, it just seemed like a sort of a trial she should be going through as a witch. She also couldn’t say no to Sucy, first because she was her friend and now because she was someone she loved.

However, Akko realized she never knew why Sucy was so obsessed with this whole thing. She knew what Sucy was doing was not really a good thing, but she was certain she was doing it for a good cause.

Just then, Sucy gave one of her trademark maniacal laughs.

 _A good cause_ , Akko repeated inside her mind.

„Hey, Sucy?”

„Yes?”

„Can I ask you something?”

Sucy sighed and turned her head towards Akko, a suspicious look in her eyes.

„When you need to ask me something, that usually ends badly... but I can’t say no.”

„Okay, then. Why are you testing all these poisons on me? Or at all? I don’t really get why you need to do that, especially here at Luna Nova with all the magic you can dream of.”

Even Lotte stirred from her book at this question. Sucy looked pensive for a few minutes before giving a wide, plastered smile.

„I suppose I haven’t told you before. In the crib I was left in as a kid, my caretakers found a vial of poison. Ever since then, I’ve wanted to find out what that poison was so that I could track down my parents.”

For a few moments, Akko was stunned. The reason was so not-Sucy, but in a tragic way that made her heart ache. Akko always assumed Sucy had a happy childhood, or at least she never really thought much about it. It was unfair.

Wordlessly, she jumped into her girlfriends arms and gave her the most comfortable hug she could make. Sucy understood, given how she eventually hugged back. Lotte joined in too.

When they broke out of the hug, however, Akko did have a thought she wanted to say.

„You know, Sucy... I don’t think that’s the whole reason, at least not anymore.”

„Oh?” Her expression turned quizzical.

„I think you’ve just genuinely come to love making these potions, and that you love your experiments.”

This time, the smile on Sucy’s face was genuine too.

„Heh, you may be right, Akko.”


End file.
